Australian Victims
by Ahmose
Summary: Une idée de rencontre entre Steve et Tessa avec les agents du FBI de la série Sue Thomas. Tessa et Steve se rapprocheront lors de cette immersion à Washington. Et je suis désolée de l'erreur que j'ai faite. Tessa et Steve viennent de Sydney.


**Australian Victims**

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mélangé deux séries, « Murder Call » (ou Fréquence Crime en français) et Sue Thomas. Les précedents chapitre de ma fic Sue Thomas sont disponibles dans la rubrique de la série.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_**Vendredi.**_

_Bureau du FBI, 14.00h. Jack se remet de sa blessure peu à peu… Garrett surgit dans le bureau._

**Garrett : **Agent Manning, vous allez accueillir deux de vos compatriotes !

**Bobby :** Je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui le FBI est très touristique, mais de là à le faire visiter à deux australiens fascinés…

**Garrett :** Non, ces deux australiens fascinés comptent parmi les meilleurs éléments de la criminelle de Melbourne !

**Jack :** Et ?

**Garrett :** L'affaire Duke Olinghton… Vous ne pouviez pas coincer son mafieux de patron, et eux, ils suspectent son homme de main de meurtres, avec un s… Bref, les preuves sont où est Olinghton, c'est-à-dire, en Amérique. C'est pourquoi vous allez aller chercher les inspecteurs Vance et Hayden à l'aéroport, et les conduire au Royal Escort Hotel où nous leur avons réservé deux chambres… S'ils souhaitent ne se mettre au boulot que demain, vous pouvez les laisser, parce qu'un Melbourne/Los Angeles correspondance Washington, ça fait beaucoup d'avion quand même !

**Myles :** Bobby va pouvoir se faire deux copains aussi cinglés que lui ! A moins que même en Australie tu sois un énergumène ?

**Lucy :** Myles, toi qui vois le monde d'un regard incompréhensif, tu n'as jamais pensé que si le monde te paraissait si étrange c'est parce que c'est toi qui n'est pas normal et pas nous ?

_Lévi aboya et toute l'équipe pouffa de rire._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Aéroport de Washington**…_

_16.00h. Dans l'avion en provenance de Los Angeles, qui vient d'atterrir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, brun, hâlé avec des prunelles gris bleu claires se frotte les yeux. A coté de lui, une jeune femme à la peau très claire, avec un carré court blond qui boucle sous les oreilles et des yeux très bleus soupire._

**Homme (_se levant pour prendre les bagages à main) :_** IL est quelle heure chez nous Tessa ?

**Tessa :** J'ai arrêté de compter… Fais comme moi, sinon, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. On est à Washington et c'est l'après-midi, point !

_Il lui sourit… Elle le surprendra toujours… Il attrape son bagage à main._

**Homme :** Tess, tu as pris combien de kilos de je ne sais pas quoi dans ton bagage à main ?

**Tessa :** Steve, tu ne comprendras jamais les femmes…

**Steve :** Je ne sais pas si je comprendrai un jour les femmes, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que toi, tu trouveras toujours quelque chose pour me surprendre !

_Elle lui lance un sourire amusé et passe devant lui._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Aéroport de Washington.**_

_Salle d'attente des voyageurs. Bobby, Jack et Sue attendent les deux inspecteurs…_

**Sue :** On ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent !

**Bobby :** Tu veux que je fasse une pancarte avec écrit : « FBI recherche policiers australiens pour arrêter mafieux» ?

**Jack :** Ecris Hayden et Vance !

_Un peu plus loin, Steve et Tessa arrivent…_

**Tessa :** Comment ils vont nous trouver ? Ce n'est pas écrit nos têtes !

**Steve :** Je me moque de la façon dont ils nous trouveront, je veux prendre une douche !

**Tessa : **Regarde là-bas, les deux hommes, la femme et le chien, je suis sûre que c'est eux !

**Steve :** Tess, l'avion te fait du mal !

_Elle lui envoie un petit coup de coude._

_Retour à Jack, Sue et Bobby._

**Sue :** Je crois que c'est eux ! _(Elle pointe Steve et Tessa)._

**Jack :** Ne dis pas de bêtises Chérie !

**Sue :** Personne n'a dit qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes ! _(Elle rejoint Tessa et Steve)_ Excusez moi, vous êtes de Melbourne ?

**Tessa (_à Steve) :_** J'avais raison ! Oui inspecteurs Tessa Vance et Steve Hayden.

_Sue lance un regard à Jack qui veut dire « je te l'avais bien dit ! »._

**Bobby :** Moi c'est Bobby Manning… Jack Hudson, Sue Thomas, et Lévi le chien de Sue...

**Sue :** Je suis sourde, Lévi est mon chien d'assistance...

**Tessa :** Vous lisez sur les lèvres ?

_Sue acquiesce de la tête. Tessa et Steve semblent impressionnés._

**Jack :** Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

**Steve :** Un peu fatiguant... Nous n'avons eu qu'une heure de battement à Los Angeles...

_Tous les cinq prennent le chemin du parking._

**Sue (_à Tessa) :_** J'adore votre manteau !

**Tessa :** Merci beaucoup !

_**Bureau du FBI**, 18.00h_

**Sue :** Ca ne vous dérange pas de rester tard ?

**Steve :** Maintenant que je suis propre, je veux bien attendre...

**Tessa :** Mais vous Sue, vous ça ne vous dérange pas de rester ici ?... Nous on a passé des nuits entières au commissariat pour apprendre au petit matin qu'il fallait repartir sur un crime, on n'est plus à ça près !

**Bobby :** A Melbourne il est quand même 11.00 a.m et on est demain ! _(PS : Dsl, je ne suis pas une pro du décalage horaire, avec les heures d'été je me perds…)_

**Tessa :** On gagne une journée comme ça !

**Bobby :** Bon, je vous fais les présentations... Ca c'est Tara Williams, notre petit génie de l'informatique, Lucy Dotson, notre excellente opératrice de saisie, un membre à part entière de l'équipe... Demetrius Gans, notre vétéran, et unique homme marié de ce bureau –enfin pour le moment –(il jette un regard à Jack qui en dit long), Myles Leland, et j'insiste sur le 3ème du nom, son ego est aussi gros que tous les nôtres réunis...

_Myles coupe la parole à Bobby, prend une voix suave, un baise main à Tessa..._

**Myles :** Ne l'écoutez pas Mademoiselle... Charmé de vous connaître...

_Tessa amusée retire sa main, en pensant que cet homme en faisait un peu trop... Sue et Lucy remarquent d'ailleurs la petite moue discrète de Steve à la réaction de Myles…_

**Bobby :** Myles, ne l'embête pas... Les australiennes ne sont pas à ta portée ! Bref, continuons... Reste notre couple vedette, Jack et Sue –et oui, on a cru mourir avant qu'ils se déclarent leur flamme, mais finalement –et bien sur, le plus beau de tous, mon gros Lévi !

Bon, tout le monde, je crois que vous avez compris qui sont nos invités… Tessa Hayden et…

**Tessa :** Vance, Tessa Vance !

**Bobby :** J'ai dit quoi ?

**Sue :** Tessa Hayden…

**Bobby :** Désolé… Tessa Hayden… pardon, Tessa Vance et Steve Hayden, de la brigade criminelle de Melbourne… Ca fait du bien de ne plus se sentir être le seul australien de ce bureau ! Steve je te laisse la parole pour nous expliquer un ce que vous avez sur Olinghton.

_Steve s'apprête à parler mais il tourne le dos à Sue…_

**Tessa :** Steve… Il faudrait que tu regardes Sue pour qu'elle comprenne ce que tu nous racontes non ?

_Sue étonnée remercie Tessa de la tête._

**Steve :** Désolé… j'ai presque 20h d'avion dans les pattes, je suis un peu déconnecté… Bref… Nous avons eu plusieurs crimes en série, que nous avons quand même identifiés comme étant de sang froid… Les victimes étaient toutes plus ou moins liées à Olinghton ou à ses « associés » et sont mortes pendant un séjour d'Olinghton à Melbourne, à noter que deux des victimes, Folconnet et Nonstein n'étaient elles aussi que de passage… Tess, tu veux continuer ?

_Il envoie sa main à Tessa pour l'aider à se lever –20h d'avion ça engourdit !_

**Tessa :** Merci Steve… Bon, Oui, nous avons 5 victimes, dont une dans le coma… (_À Steve)_ Tu fais passer les photos s'il te plait ? _(De nouveau à tout le monde)._ Frédéric Folconnet, 43 ans, un belge bien incrusté dans la mafia new yorkaise, Joe Cover, un ancien proche d'Olinghton, 35 ans, en partenariat avec Folconnet et Joshua Nonstein, 28 ans, une étoile montante du milieu, de passage occasionnel à Sydney, ont été tués selon le même rite… Une balle entre les deux yeux, les mains ligotées dans le dos et cette entaille à la joue gauche… Elizabeth Andrews, 29 ans, la compagne de Cover a été retrouvée morte d'une overdose chez elle… L'autopsie a cependant révélé qu'elle ne respirait plus à la prise de la drogue… On s'est servi d'un linge pour l'étouffer avant de la piquer… et enfin, Kevin Soter, 38 ans, en concurrence directe avec Olinghton depuis des années, dans le coma après s'être fait écrasé… Le voisin a identifié Olinghton et les ambulanciers nous ont confirmé que Soter tout le long du trajet, avant de plonger dans un coma profond, l'avait accusé… Steve ?

**Steve :** Le processus suivi est le même qu'Olinghton avait employé il y a 10ans, lors du meurtre de Douglass Etherson, bien qu'une erreur de procédure l'ait miraculeusement fait innocenter… Bref Olinghton est en ce moment aux USA, où, à vous de nous le dire, mais nous devons, au nom de la juridiction de notre pays, l'interroger et le prouver coupable en même temps que vous le ferez tomber… Et témoigner à son procès, si procès il y a, au nom du gouvernement australien…

**Myles :** C'est intéressant, seulement notre enquête piétine depuis des mois !

**Tessa :** Mais Monsieur Leland, III ème du nom (_elle sourit à l'équipe qui pouffe de rire)_, maintenant vous nous avez ! Et on arrivera bien à le coincer pour ces meurtres… On n'est peut-être pas le FBI Steve et moi, mais nous avons offert des vacances tous frais payés en prison à beaucoup ! Alors avec une équipe comme la vôtre, on peut assurer à Olinghton un loyer offert à vie…

_Myles semble presque offusqué de cette remarque…_

**Steve :** Tessa et l'humour australien ne font pas bon ménage vous savez !

**Bobby :** Je pense que vous ne voulez pas vous éterniser, vous devez être crevés… On va vous laisser dormir, jusqu'à 10heures demain au moins !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**22.00h, appartement de Jack**._

_Sue et lui font la vaisselle._

**Sue :** On va pouvoir coincer pas mal de monde avec cette affaire !

**Jack :** Heureusement que les Etats-Unis et l'Australie ont bien voulu collaborer… En plus je crois que Bobby est content d'avoir deux compatriotes !

**Sue :** Je suis sure qu'ils sont très sympathiques !

**Jack :** Moi aussi… C'est moi ou Lucy nous prépare un petit plan ?

**Sue :** Elle est persuadée que soit Steve et Tessa sortent ensemble soit ils sont très amoureux et ne se décident pas à faire le premier pas…

**Jack :** Ahhh… Je vois… Elle n'a peut-être pas tort… Ils semblent très unis, complémentaires… Ca dépasse le cadre de l'amitié !

**Sue :** Et depuis quand tu sais remarquer que deux personnes sont plus qu'amis ?

**Jack _(lui enlaçant la taille) :_** Mais depuis que je sais ce qu'est l'amour… _Ils s'embrassent._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Samedi.**

_Fin d'après-midi, bureau du FBI. _

_Bobby a comme promis laissé dormir les deux visiteurs jusqu'à 10h et ils ont plutôt apprécié. L'équipe a mangé un sandwich en vitesse, les recherches autour d'Olinghton s'activent. Il a été mis sous surveillance. Garrett et le Commissaire Thorne (le supérieur de Steve et Tessa) n'ont pas arrêté d'appeler, et tout le monde est à bout de force._

**Bobby (_enfoui sous une pile de dossier) :_** Vous savez ce que je veux faire, là, maintenant ?

**Dem :** Engloutir une pizza énorme ?

**Bobby :** C'est une bonne idée… je vais y penser… mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire !

**Sue :** Tu veux regarder un match de foot en compagnie d'une jolie femme ?

**Bobby :** Nan, un autre jour…

**Jack :** Tu veux rencontrer une belle femme ?

**Bobby :** Non… Pas ce soir…

_Lévi vient voir Bobby avec sa balle dans la gueule, la pose devant lui et la pousse du museau…_

**Bobby :** Mais oui mon frère, c'est toi le plus intelligent ! Tu as deviné que je voulais faire un billard !

**Steve :** Billard ? Je suis prenant !

**Myles _(à Tessa) :_** Vous voulez dire que les hommes chez vous sont de cette espèce ? Heureusement que les australiennes ne sortent pas toutes de leur pays, sinon, il n'y aurait plus que des célibataires !

_Bobby et Steve grimacent…_

**Tessa :** Nos hommes sont peut-être des accros du billard, mais Nous reviendrons toujours à eux… question de chauvinisme !

**Steve :** Vous savez Myles… En Australie elles ont de la poigne… Elles savent qu'une fois la corde au cou passée, on est à leur merci… et elles savent très bien nous la passer !

**Tessa :** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?

**Steve :** Mais pas plus que toi ! J'ai observé ma mère des années durant…

**Jack :** Les femmes sont très fortes… Vous finissez par croire que vous ne trouverez jamais celle faite pour vous… Et elle vous tombe du ciel tout à coup…

**Steve :** Et vous ne savez pas quoi leur dire… vous devenez timide… _(Regard interrogateur de Tessa)_ Mon père disait toujours ça !

_Lucy jette regarde Sue et lui signe discrètement « Je vais passer à l'action ! »._

**Lucy :** En tout cas, Sue et moi on est partantes pour votre billard si Tessa vient… Je suppose que Tara non plus ne nous abandonnera pas ?

**Tara :** Manquer Myles en train de viser une balle dans un trou ? Jamais ! Je viens !

**Myles :** Je suis désolé de te décevoir… mais vous vous passerez de moi !

**Bobby :** Aurais-tu peur ?

**Myles :** Et pourrait-on savoir de quoi ?

**Bobby :** De perdre la face devant la belle Tessa…

**Myles :** Jamais… Pour vous le prouvez je viens !

**Tessa :** C'est trop d'honneur !

**Lucy :** Evidemment, ça coule de source, Jack et Lévi accompagnent leur jolie Sue ! Et toi Dem ?

**Dem :** Mes beaux-parents viennent dîner à la maison…

**Bobby (_prenant sa veste) :_** Bonne chance… Ca c'est un frein au mariage ! A demain…

**Jack :** C'est quand même pas si terrible…

**Dem :** La dernière fois que tu as vu les parents de Sue, vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! Ceci explique cela… Ou alors ça vient de mes beaux parents, je ne sais pas… Pensez à moi tendres célibataires !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Dans un bar. **_

_Bobby s'acharne sur la table de billard avec Tara, qui s'avère plus douée qu'on ne l'aurait cru, et Myles qui essaie d'y comprendre quelque chose tant bien que mal. Jack, Sue sont assis en face de Lucy, qui est à côté de Tessa, qui est à la gauche de Steve…_

**Lucy :** En tout cas, vous formez un très beau couple, aussi beau que Jack et Sue !

**Tessa _(regarde Steve surprise et se tourne vers Lucy) :_** Nous ?

**Steve (_qui re-regarde Tessa) :_** Non… nous ne sommes…

**Tessa :** Nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

**Lucy :** J'étais persuadée que vous l'étiez… Vous êtes… comment dire… unis… J'ai fait une gaffe, on oublie ce qu'on je viens de dire, d'accord ?

_Steve ne sait pas où se mettre, Tessa se passe la main sur les yeux, Sue éclate de rire…_

**Sue :** Elle a toujours voulu faire des couples avec tout le monde… En général, elle est plutôt douée, mais des fois ça rate !

**Lucy :** Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, pas habituel… Enfin, je dois perdre mon flair en vieillissant… A par ça… Parlez nous de votre équipe et de ce Malcolm Thorne qui me harcèle au téléphone pour savoir si vous progressez !

**Jack :** Je l'ai eu 3 fois téléphone aujourd'hui… Plus Garrett qui ne nous lâche plus !

**Tessa :** Thorne est comme ça… Toujours inquiet… Mais il n'est pas méchant…

**Steve :** En Australie, ça ne marche pas comme ici. Nous sommes les deux inspecteurs, Thorne qui supervise les opérations, exactement comme le fait Garrett pour vous. Nous avons notre légiste, Imogen Soames, Tootsie pour les intimes, et notre bon vieux Fisk, de la scientifique… Il fait parler les preuves et passe son temps à nous dire que nous ne résolvons pas l'affaire, que c'est la science !

**Tessa :** Et puis on a Dee. C'est un agent de la police rattachée à notre équipe. Elle photographie les lieux du crime, assiste Fisk, et nous aide pour la paperasse.

**Sue :** Bobby est content de trouver quelqu'un avec qui jouer ! Et toi Tessa tu joues ?

**Steve :** Je ne l'ai jamais vue… Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas le billard !

**Tessa :** Mais j'ai eu une vie en dehors de toi Steve ! Je sais jouer au billard, mais je ne pratique pas !

**Steve (_faussement ironique) :_** Mon Dieu, je suis jaloux ! Quel homme a pu t'enseigner les miracles du billard…

**Jack :** Un grand amour, à coup sur !

**Tessa :** Attention à ce que vous dites Jack !… J'ai écouté Steve trop de fois pour ne pas avoir imprimé le principe et les astuces du billard…

_Tout le monde rit de bon cœur… Bobby arriva triomphant._

**Bobby :** Tournoi… FBI contre brigade criminelle. Tessa est débutante, Tara aussi. Steve et moi à la tête des deux équipes. Myles avec moi, Sue avec Steve, et oui ma belle il faut un nombre égal de joueurs…. Jack et Lucy vous vérifiez que personne ne triche. On aide les débutants que sur le coup final.

**Tessa :** Il est temps de mettre en pratique tous ces longs discours !

**Steve :** Tessa Vance au billard… Je l'aurai vu une fois dans ma vie.

_Myles était catastrophiquement nul. Bobby avait pris un peu d'avance. Les filles s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillées. Jack avait surpris Myles en pleine triche, aucune pénalité n'avait été donnée à l'équipe. Tout reposait maintenant sur Tessa. Si elle marquait le point, la brigade criminelle partirait la tête haute. La concentration était intense. La partie a été très longue…_

**Steve (_derrière Tessa, très concentré, comme tout le monde) :_** Ok Tess. Cette fois l'heure est grave. Tu dois sauver l'honneur de tout le monde. Pense à Dee, pense à moi, pense à qui tu veux. La réputation de Thorne, de Fisk, de Tootsie et de l'Australie entière se joue… Donne moi le plaisir de penser que je suis un bon professeur, s'il te plait !

_Tessa est en position… Le suspense est à son comble…_

**Bobby :** Tu peux l'aider mais tu ne te sers pas de ses mains pour tirer toi !

_Steve attrape les coudes de Tessa._

**Steve :** Redresse les bras, courbe les genoux… Attends…_ (Il passe chaque bras de chaque côté d'elle, lui attrape les mains, et redresse son angle de visée, il lève ses mains d'elle mais l'encercle toujours.)_ Tu y vas doucement…

_Tessa frappe la boule, tout le monde la suit du regard…_

**Steve :** Tu as réussi Tess ! Tu as réussi !

_Ils se frôlent, Lucy croise les doigts, et Jack sert de plus belle la main de Sue… Myles coupe court toute conversation…_

**Myles :** Le billard est un sport de barbare… Bravo Tessa, cous semblez plus chanceuse que moi…

_La soirée continue sans Myles, qui, vexé, est rentré chez lui. Malgré l'atmosphère décontractée, Sue sent Jack tendu, comme s'il hésitait à dire avouer quelque chose, et elle en était effrayée._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Royal Escort Hotel, ascenseur**_

_Tessa appuie sur le bouton. L'hôtel est calme la radio chante « Strangers in the night ». Tessa fredonne sur la musique et Steve la regarde étrangement._

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Deux étrangers dans la nuit échangeant des regards  
Wondering in the night_

_Nous nous interrogions  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love_

_Sur nos chances de partager un peu d'amour  
Before the night was through._

_Avant la fin de la nuit._

Something in your eyes was so inviting,

_Quelque chose dans tes yeux était si bienveillant  
Something in you smile was so exciting,_

_Quelquechose dans ton sourire était si excitant  
Something in my heart,_

_Quelque chose dans mon coeur  
Told me I must have you._

_Me disait que je devais t'aimer._

**Tessa : **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**Steve :** C'est juste que je me disais… je ne sais pas… les apparences sont trompeuses… Les choses sont là, on le sait, et c'est comme si vos yeux ne les voyaient pas… Ou alors nous sommes tous des étrangers… Après tout je ne te connais peut-être pas vraiment…

**Tessa :** Je vais mettre ça sur le compte du décalage horaire ! D'accord tu ne sais peut-être pas quelle est ma couleur de sous vêtements préférée… Tu ne connais pas ma biographie de mémoire… mais je suis sure que tu me connais par cœur, même si je resterai toujours une énigme à tes yeux… Moi je te connais, et sûrement mieux que toutes les Rita ou les Susan qui te font les yeux doux… sauf qu'elles, elles connaissent la couleur de tes sous vêtements, mais ce n'est qu'un détail !

**Steve :** Tu as peut-être raison…

**Tessa (_fredonnant toujours) :_** Lovers at first sight, in love forever (_Amants au premier regard, amoureux pour toujours)_…

**Steve :** Je n'aurais pas deviné que tu connaisses Sinatra par cœur !

**Tessa :** Il y a pleins de choses que vous ne connaissez pas inspecteur !

_L'ascenseur s'ouvre, ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres qui sont mitoyennes._

**Steve :** A demain Tess.

**Tessa :** A demain_ (Elle va pour ouvrir sa porte)_ Au fait Steve, vert pastel…

**Steve :** Pardon ?

**Tessa :** Mes sous-vêtements, je les préfère vert pastel. Bonne nuit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Voiture de Jack. Au même moment (oui c'est la même chaîne de radio que ds l'ascenseur)_**

_Lévi dort sur la banquette arrière. Jack augmente le son de la radio._

**Sue :** Ils passent quoi ?

**Jack :** Strangers in the night, de Sinatra…

**Sue:** Ma mère la chantait tout le temps... je la connais par cœur !

_Jack sourit. Il a l'air sérieux pourtant. Il gare la voiture, allume la lumière intérieure._

**Jack :** Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je suis le plus idiot des abrutis… Tu vois ce soir, j'ai cru me revoir en observant Steve se comporter avec Tessa comme ça… Il est fou de cette fille, et il ne le lui dira pas… il remet à demain tous les jours, comme j'ai fait avec toi… Seulement j'en ai réalisé qu'aujourd'hui encore je remets au lendemain… (_Il lui attrape la main)_ Sue, tu es la femme de ma vie, et je ne suis pas capable de te le dire… Où tu iras mon cœur ira, et si tu pars, il ne restera de Jack Hudson qu'une âme vidée… Ma vie est avec toi, ma vie c'est toi… Je veux pouvoir me réveiller en pleine nuit toute ma vie en te voyant endormie à mes côtés, je veux voir mes enfants, nos enfants, nous montrer leurs prouesses… Et je veux mourir près de toi… Et je sais bien qu'une voiture n'est pas très romantique pour une demande en mariage… mais je t'aime, et c'est ainsi !

_Sue a les larmes aux yeux…_

**Sue :** On n'a jamais vraiment donné dans le conventionnel toi et moi… Je t'aime tant Jack !

_Ils s'embrassent passionnément…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Lundi.**_

_Bureau du FBI, 8h30._

**Lucy :** Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ?

**Myles :** De bon matin, quand tu es comme une furie, ça me fait peur !

**Lucy :** Myles, tu n'as vraiment aucune élégance !

_Un peu plus loin_

**Tessa (_à Tara) :_** Ils sont toujours comme ça l'un envers l'autre ?

**Tara :** Ils étaient ensemble avant… Mais Myles a eu une maîtresse… Leurs relations sont tendues depuis…

**Steve :** Elles le seraient à moins…

**Bobby :** Quelle est cette grande nouvelle Lucy ?

**Lucy :** Accrochez vous… Jack a demandé Sue en mariage samedi soir !

**Tara :** C'est pas vrai ! Fantastique !

**Dem :** Il souffrira peut-être avec ses beaux-parents, mais c'est merveilleux de se réveiller avec l'être de ses rêves tous les matins…

**Bobby :** Tu lui fileras des tuyaux pour les beaux-parents Dem !

**Myles :** Les célibataires deviennent une espèce en perdition dans ce bureau… Là ils y vont forts, on en perd deux d'une pierre deux coup !

**Lucy :** Mais oui Myles, on sait que tu as très peur de rester tout seul sur tes vieux jours quand nous filerons tous le parfait amour !

**Myles :** Mais que crois-tu ? C'est un honneur pour une femme que je m'intéresse à elle. Elles veulent toutes de moi… De quoi occuper toutes mes soirées !

**Bobby :** Mais ce sont nos deux idoles qui arrivent !

**Tara :** Je veux voir la bague !

**Bobby :** Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les femmes deviennent hystériques pour un petit caillou à leur doigt… Jack, mon vieux… Tu seras le premier de nous deux à signer finalement !

_Sue montre sa jolie bague de fiançailles… Une émeraude montée sur de l'or blanc, et toutes les filles du bureau sont attroupées autour d'elle !_

_Dans la matinée, les interrogatoires défilent… Le milieu de la drogue australien émigré à Washington est ravi de revoir Steve Hayden, qui travaillait aux stupéfiants avant de partir à la criminelle, et tous les repères sont ratissés de fond en comble. Du petit caïd au gros truand, toute la mafia défile dans la salle d'interrogatoire. A 14h, l'Equipe affamée s'offre un déjeuner… dans le bureau… qui vient de chez le traiteur d'en bas._

**Sue :** Donc Jack et moi voulions juste vous dire que sur une idée de Lucy, vous êtes tous conviés demain soir pour un joli dîner !

**Lucy :** Et attention, tenue de soirée obligée ! Ne t'inquiète pas Tessa, l'une de nous aura bien quelque chose à te prêter… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fiance Jack et Sue !

**Tessa :** Steve et moi n'allons pas vous imposer notre présence…

**Sue :** Je veux que tu sois là, il n'y a pas à protester !

**Lucy :** Je sais pourquoi je vous prenais pour un couple ! Vous parlez toujours à la 1ere personne du pluriel. « Tessa et moi », « Steve et moi », « nous »… Ca doit être ça… Quoique…

**Myles :** La marieuse est de retour ! Pitié, épargne nous tes théories stupides… Tessa et Steve ensemble ce serait une aberration ! N'est-ce pas ?

**Bobby :** Tu es jaloux Myles !

_Steve regarde Tessa qui regarde Steve._

**Tessa (_comme si elle allait faire un aveu) :_** C'est vrai j'avoue, la tension est trop insoutenable… Steve est mon amant !

**Steve :** La vie est dure envers nous… Les couloirs des commissariats, les commentaires et les allusions… Et il faut supporter de voir sa maîtresse tourner toutes les têtes… Surtout quand vous n'êtes pas son amant et que vous ne savez pas où elle vous embarque avec ses grandes déclarations publiques, bien que vous jouiez le jeu !

_Ils éclatent de rire._

**Bobby :** Je t'avais dit Myles que les australiennes n'étaient pas à ta portée…

**Steve (_à Tessa) :_** Qui eût cru que tu lui rétorquerais ça !

**Tessa :** Ne te fis jamais aux apparences Steve, encore moins avec moi !

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Mardi soir, repas de fiançailles de Jack et Sue.**

_Comme d'habitude, à la vue de Sue, Jack n'est pas passé loin de défaillir ! Resplendissante, elle porte une robe grenat, ses cheveux sont bien évidemment détachés et déferlent en grosses boucles. Lucy porte une robe beige ravissante, Tara a adopté une robe noire rayée en diagonale de fins traits turquoise et vert anis, quant à Tessa elle porte une robe noire, à manches mais qui découvre ses épaules et Donna, la femme de Dem, a adopté une robe vert foncé. _

_Tara n'avait pas résisté à faire faire un de ces tests de compatibilité à tout le monde –sauf Donna et Dem, bienséance oblige –et chacun se méfiait des résultats._

**Tara :** Les amis… C'est l'heure des résultats ! Face à ces évidences… je me suis dis qu'il serait plus drôle de comparer certaines réponses !

**Sue :** Je crains le pire !

**Tara :** Mais non ! Ce test est très fiable ! Je peux le dire… le couple ayant le plus fort taux de compatibilité, c'est nos deux futurs mariés… suivis de près d'un couple dont je tais le nom pour le moment ! C'est une copine psy qui m'a calculé les résultats !

Par exemple, dans les plutôt ville nous avons Tessa, Bobby, Myles, Lucy et moi-même… Sue, Jack sont résolument campagne et Steve a lui aussi un bon penchant pour le calme profond… Mais nous nous accordons tous à dire qu'un couple repose sur des compromis et des partages et qu'on ne calcule rien comme ça. Voila pourquoi la question suivante demande « Accepteriez vous de changer votre cadre de vie par amour ?» Myles a répondu qu'il y aurait toujours la maison de campagne familiale si la dame de son cœur voulait s'exiler 15 jours par an. Lucy préférerait la campagne près de la ville –en d'autres termes un pavillon en banlieue –Bobby changerait de ville, même de pays, mais ne s'installerait pas en campagne, et dans nos citadins j'ai été frappée par la réponse de Tessa !

**Sue :** Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

**Tara :** Je vous lis, moi je trouve que c'est très mignon : « J'ai besoin de l'agitation urbaine au quotidien, et il est possible que je m'embête à la campagne… Par amour je pourrais cependant compromettre cette agitation. Par exemple vivre en banlieue, retourner régulièrement à la campagne, mais j'attendrais de l'autre qu'il fasse lui aussi des compromis et admette que je besoin de ce va-et-vient permanent.» Personnellement, je trouve que c'était une réponse très honnête et c'est pour ça que c'est bien. Moi je sais que je ne m'exilerai pas en Amérique profonde même par amour ! Notre magnifique couple quant à lui tombe parfaitement d'accord « Là où l'autre va… A deux on ne s'ennuierait pas ». Puisque l'on sait qu'ils aiment trop leur métier pour quitter Washington dans les années à venir, on attendra leur retraite pour les déménager, Wisconsin ou Ohio ! J'oubliais Steve qui lui ne se contenterait que d'un petit ranch pour les vacances… de toute façon, y être sans la femme de sa vie n'aurait aucun intérêt, autant rester à la ville !

**Tessa (_à Steve) :_** Tu renoncerais vraiment à ton ranch isolé avec des vaches et des plaines à perte de vue pour une femme ?

**Steve :** Pas pour une femme, pour LA femme !

**Myles :** Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que ce genre de lubies ça se règle par quinze jours dans un beau palace, en ville ou à la campagne !

**Tessa :** Cela marche peut-être avec vos honorées conquêtes qui vous idolâtrent, ou alors peut-être bien que les Australiens ne réfléchissent pas comme le reste du monde, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller très loin dans un couple en considérant que payer 15 jours en palace à l'autre remplacera ses envies !

**Lucy :** Tu vois Myles… C'est toi qui n'es pas normal et pas le monde qui t'entoure…

**Tara _(se raclant la gorge) :_** Avant d'entrer dans un grand débat… je voudrais juste un peu continuer… avant les résultats il me reste quelques trucs croustillants. Bobby avoue être un grand sentimental… qui l'eut cru ! Lucy admet être naïve, idéaliste et fermer les yeux sur certaines réalités… Mais le meilleur c'est Myles : « Oui, j'avoue m'être mal comporté avec les femmes pendant longtemps, et dans le fond je ne suis pas sur que cela change… Pourtant, oui pourtant je voudrais y croire ! »

**Myles :** Tara, tu ne peux jamais te taire toi !

**Tessa :** Ca c'est déjà une meilleure conception des choses Myles, enfin, tout du moins pour ces pauvres fous que nous sommes en Australie !

**Jack :** Elle a raison tu sais…

**Tara :** Bobby se demandait ce que les femmes trouvaient aux bagues de fiançailles. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous rempli ce que nous considérions être la bague de fiançailles idéale. Seriez vous surpris de savoir que la réponse de Jack et Sue était la bague de Sue… et que Donna et Dem avaient eux aussi fait une magnifique description de la bague de leur couple… A votre avis, qui graverait « From … to … » ?

**Dem :** Myles ?

**Sue :** Moi je dirai Bobby !

**Lucy :** Ca pourrait être le genre de Myles…

**Tara :** Perdu, c'est Bobby ! Maintenant qui écrirait « Lover to Lover » ?

**Jack :** Lucy ?

**Bobby :** Tessa ?

**Myles :** Y a qu'une femme pour l'écrire!

**Donna :** C'est toi Tara ! Rouge comme tu es !

**Tara :** J'avoue ! Je l'ai vu dans un film, et je trouve que c'est terriblement romantique !

**Sue :** C'est mignon !

**Tara :** Qui se passerait d'inscription ?

**Lucy :** Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ! Il n'y a que Myles pour ça !

**Tara :** Bingo ! « … and … forever » ?

**Tessa :** Steve?

**Steve _(au même moment):_** Tessa ?

**Lucy :** Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est moi !

**Tara :** J'ai encore quelques inscriptions pour vous ! « Eternally magical » ?

**Myles :** Un peu cucu… comme toutes les inscriptions d'ailleurs !

**Steve :** Je dis ça comme ça, mais ça pourrait bien être Tess…

**Sue :** Je pense aussi…

**Tara :** Sue, tu as raison !

**Jack :** C'est très poétique !

**Tara :** « With my immortal love » ?

**Lucy :** C'est ce que porte la bague de Donna...

**Tara :** Rien ne t'échappe ! « Immortaly You&I » ?

**Sue :** Ni Jack ni moi… Ca ne peut plus être que Steve…

**Tessa :** Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être poète !

**Steve :** Il y a pleins de choses que vous ne connaissez pas inspecteur !

**Tara :** Je récapitule tout. Jack et Sue proposent une émeraude sur or blanc gravée « In love Forever ».

**Steve :** C'est du Sinatra ?

**Sue :** Jack m'a fait sa demande sur Strangers in the night…

**Tessa :** Il semblerait que l'ascenseur de l'hôtel ait les mêmes goûts…

**Tara :** Non Lucy, ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Sur du diamant nous avons Bobby avec « From … to … », Myles sans rien, Lucy avec « … and … forever », moi avec « Lover to Lover » et Dem et Donna avec « With my immortal love » … Sur émeraude montée sur or blanc Jack et Sue avec « In love forever », nous reste un saphir monté sur or blanc pour nos deux inspecteurs –oh ! Surprise – avec donc « Eternally magical » pour Tessa et « You&I in Eternity » pour Steve.

**Lucy :** Non, je ne cherche pas à comprendre, mais quel gâchis !

**Steve _(à Tessa) :_** J'aurais pensé à de l'argent mais tu m'as dit un jour que beaucoup de gens y étaient allergiques… Puis je crois que l'or c'est plus joli… mais le jaune jure avec le saphir… Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les saphirs étaient infiniment purs… Faut croire que ça m'est resté !

**Tara :** Myles, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais la vie à deux pour toi ce n'est pas gagné du tout… Tu as 2 de compatibilité avec moi, 4 avec Tessa, 4.5 avec Sue et quand même 12 avec Lucy… Dans les plus improbables on a Jack et Lucy 6, Steve et moi 2.5 et Tessa et Bobby 3... Bon je vous épargne pleins d'autres calculs… Supérieurs à 60 il y a Lucy et Bobby avec 60.5, suivi de Bobby et moi avec 80, Tessa et Steve nous ont fait du 97, et nos deux fiancés arrivent à 97.75... Si vous croyez à la supercherie… je peux vous montrer les copies !

_Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur… Bobby en tant que futur témoin prononça un petit discours._

**Bobby :** Un jour s'est aujourd'hui levé que nous avons eu peur de ne jamais voir… En même temps, on se doutait bien que ce jour devait arriver… Nous allons donc marier nos deux touteraux d'ici peu… Ils n'auraient jamais dû se croiser et une série de malentendus a forcé le destin pour eux ! Mais c'est une petite histoire que je vous réserve dans mon discours une fois que tu seras devenue officiellement Mme. Hudson !

**Sue :** Merci Bobby… Il ne fait pas un peu froid ici ?

**Tessa :** Ca me rassure, ça ne vient pas de moi, je suis gelée ! Et comme je suis l'intelligence même, je n'ai pas de quoi me couvrir !

**Lucy :** Sue et moi avons pris l'habitude de toujours avoir quelque chose avec nous, parce qu'on est d'éternelles frileuses !

**Steve :** Tess est toujours gelée… Moi qui croyais craindre le froid… c'était avant de la connaître ! Tiens prend ma veste.

**Tessa :** Mais après tu auras froid !

**Steve :** Et toi tu vas tomber malade… Thorne me tuera si je te ramène avec une grippe !

**Jack :** C'est bizarre comme on passe à côté des gens ou des choses… J'ai mis plus de trois ans à avouer à Sue mes sentiments, et je ne suis pas passé loin d'omettre de lui dire que je voulais passer mes jours à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas réagir avant… c'était tellement évident nous… A quoi sert de fermer les yeux, quand de toute façon on ne peut pas passer à autre chose, puisque c'est toute votre vie qui se joue sur une seule et unique personne…

**Tessa :** Sans doute à rien…

**Lucy :** Pourtant on les a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre du mieux qu'on a pu… Mais rien… Ils n'osaient même pas s'avouer à eux-mêmes la vérité… Alors c'est sûr, certains événements sont venus contrarier les choses, mais à combien de reprises ils auraient pu s'avouer la vérité ! Deux têtes de mule, voilà ce qu'ils sont !

**Sue :** Oui mais le principal, c'est qu'on ait pris nos vies en main, non ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour quoi que ce soit.

**Steve :** Mon père a toujours dit ça… D'ailleurs, il lui a pris la folie de remonter son arbre généalogique depuis qu'il a trouvé un carnet de bord appartenant à son arrière arrière grand-mère…

**Tessa :** C'est sympa…

**Bobby :** Mon oncle a fait ça… du reste il croyait descendre de gentils colons, quand il a découvert le pourquoi de l'arrivée de ces ancêtres en Australie… Son aïeul était un bagnard de l'époque où l'Angleterre y envoyait ses prisonniers…

**Tara :** Donc tu descends d'un criminel ?

**Bobby :** En quelque sorte… Ca se transmet bien dans la famille… Des flics et des criminels… Les Manning ont toujours été bizarres !

**Steve :** Chez nous ce sont de purs irlandais, croisés avec un peu de tout, mais Irlandais quand même… Mon père parlait tout le temps de sa mère patrie qu'il n'a jamais vue d'ailleurs, mais bon… il n'est pas trop tard !

**Tara :** Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle descendait de colons espagnols…

**Tessa :** On ne parlait pas vraiment de ça à la maison… Chez moi, de ce que j'en sais, c'est du sang irlandais avec une pointe d'écossais qui s'est gardé bien après l'arrivée en Australie… Mais de là à faire des recherches !

**Jack :** Et bien nous, c'est tout simplement les Hudson du Wisconsin sûrement croisés avec des bûcherons canadiens !

**Lucy :** Ma meilleure amie va épouser un bûcheron canadien… Pourquoi pas après tout ! Et toi Myles, tu ne nous détailles pas ta généalogie ?

**Myles :** Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Les Leland sont de bons aristocrates… déchus à cause d'une histoire d'amour… c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'au lieu de siéger à la chambre des Pairs à Londres, nous sommes à Washington… Nous sommes des sentimentaux !

**Lucy :** Ce n'est pas Myles qui aurait abandonné ses relations avec la Cour pour une femme !

**Myles :** Je ne saurai faire cas de tes réflexions !

**Sue :** Tu sais Myles, dans le fond, il n'y a aucune honte à être lucide et ne pas se laisser aveugler par l'amour… Chacun ses priorités !

**Steve :** Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle…

**Tessa :** C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais trouvé ! C'est ce que tu m'as rétorqué un jour… L'amour ne t'avait jamais trouvé parce qu'il était aveugle… Tu ne te souviens pas ?

**Steve :** Attends, oui… C'est ça, c'était le meurtre du violoniste ! Sa petite amie était une folle furieuse… Grand espoir du violoncelle australien, elle a tout abandonné pour lui, alors qu'il batifolait avec Roland, le 3ème membre de leur quatuor… C'est le luthier qui l'a assassiné finalement… Drôle de monde…

**Sue :** Je crois que même rendu aveugle par l'amour, on peut arriver à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la personne qui vous a rendue aveugle ! Regarde, moi je suis sourde, et je m'en suis quand même sortie !

**Lucy :** Il est certain qu'on aimerait tous s'en sortir comme toi ! Mais je ne désespère pas ! Il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour partager l'appartement avec moi, ou que je trouve un autre appartement… Bref, il faut que je cherche, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je dois chercher ! Vous ne connaîtriez pas une personne intéressée ?

**Tara :** Non, mais je connais un appartement qui aurait besoin d'une locataire… Ma voisine de gauche a une maison assez grande qu'elle a fait coupée en 2… et son locataire est parti vivre à Tokyo… donc… je peux me renseigner si tu veux… C'est un quartier tranquille…

**Lucy :** Ca va me faire mal au cœur de laisser notre appartement, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Ce serait trop bizarre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Royal Escort Hotel, nuit de mardi à mercredi.**

_Elle faisait un rêve étrange… Elle pourchassait quelqu'un ou quelque chose… Elle ne savait pas vraiment… Elle avançait dans le noir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais ce devait être important…Elle avançait et avançait, quand elle se trouva prise au piège… Elle entendait un loin des bruits de coup qui s'intensifiaient… Peu à peu elle émergea de son rêve… Quelqu'un frappait à la porte… Elle regarda l'heure, il était 3h15 du matin._

**_Derrière la porte :_** Tess, réveille toi !

_C'était Steve… c'était donc important… Elle se leva, frissonna, bailla, et partit ouvrir la porte en se frottant les yeux._

**Tessa :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Steve :** Olinghton est mort… assassiné…

**Tessa :** Pardon ?

**Steve :** File sous la douche… ils viennent nous prendre dans 15 minutes…

_Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains._

**Steve :** Au fait Tess, j'adore ton pyjama, mais il n'est pas vert !

_Elle lui fit un visage sur lequel on lisait « très drôle Steve ! »_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Un appartement, dans un quartier chic de Washington, 4h du matin.**

_Olinghton avait été tué selon le même rite que les victimes qu'on lui attribuait._

**Un criminologue :** C'est un travail de professionnel, il n'y a aucune empreinte, strictement aucune trace… je doute même de trouver des fibres… Je contacterai mon homologue australien, à deux, on devrait bien découvrir si le meurtrier est le même.

**Bobby :** Merci, nous allons continuer…

**Steve :** Il ne manque strictement rien.

**Tessa :** La porte a été forcée… Celui ou celle qui l'a tué a tout simplement crocheté la porte, est rentré, a tiré, a signé son meurtre avant de partir… Je crois que c'est là un cas de sang froid avéré !

**Jack :** Qui l'a trouvé ?

**Un officier de police :** Le couple qui habite la porte en face. Je les ai laissés rentrer dans leur appartement, ils sont avec deux de mes hommes.

**Jack :** On les convoque au bureau au plus tôt.

**Tara :** Pourquoi les gens doivent trouver des cadavres en pleine nuit ! Ils ne pourraient pas attendre le matin, ou encore mieux l'après-midi !

**Steve :** Tess, redescend sur Terre ! A quoi tu penses ?

**Tessa :** On était persuadés qu'Olinghton était le coupable… Pourquoi ? Juste à cause du témoignage de Soter…

**Steve :** Oui mais le seul lien entre les victimes était Olinghton !

**Tessa :** Justement ! Toutes les victimes sont liées entre elles… ou tout du moins à Olinghton… une espèce de Vendetta… Mais il manque un tout petit élément… Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais ce petit élément là nous mènera droit au meurtrier !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bureau du FBI, salle d'interrogatoire 1, mercredi 6h.**

**Tara :** Madame MacFoster… Expliquez moi comment vous avez trouvé le corps de Monsieur Olinghton…

**Mme. MacFoster :** Mon époux et moi sommes sortis hier soir, notre femme de ménage peut le confirmer… Elle a eu un empêchement et n'a pu venir que le soir, nous nous sommes croisés sur la pas de la porte… Et nous sommes rentrés tard dans la nuit.

**Tessa :** Il nous faudra son identité… Vous étiez où ?

**Mme. MacFoster :** Nous sommes allés dîner au restaurant « Le Vermillon », c'est dans le centre, puis nous sommes allés boire un verre dans un piano bar qui s'appelle « Night Fever » ou quelque chose comme ça… Nous étions avec des amis, j'ai donné leur adresse aux policiers.

**Tara :** Et il était quelle heure quand vous êtes rentrés ?

**Mme. MacFoster :** Il devait être 2h15, dans ces eaux-là… En montant nous avons trouvé la porte de Monsieur Olinghton ouverte, ça lui arrivait d'oublier de la fermer assez souvent. Avec les gens qui rôdent ce n'est pas prudent de la laisser entrebâillée. La lumière était allumée. Mon mari est entré pour le prévenir et je l'ai suivi… Nous l'avons trouvé là étendu… J'ai voulu appeler une ambulance, mais il était mort… Nous avons appelé la police… Inutile de vous dire qu'on n'est plus en sécurité nulle part !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Couloir.**

_Tessa et Tara sortent, en même temps que Steve et Bobby qui interrogeaient M. MacFoster._

**Bobby :** Deux versions identiques…

**Tessa :** En même temps, si l'un d'eux est coupable, ils ont eu le temps d'élaborer leur alibi avant d'appeler la police…

**Tara :** Sue a appelé le couple d'amis avec qui ils étaient… Ils ont confirmé leur alibi, pareil pour la femme de ménage… Jack est parti avec Dem pour voir si les serveurs de leur piano bar se souviennent d'eux.

**Steve :** De toute façon, c'est juste une vérification de routine… Ils ont des alibis pour les autres meurtres… Ils n'étaient pas en Australie… Le légiste a déjà quelques informations ?

_Ils se dirigent vers le bureau._

**Bobby :** La balle entre les deux yeux l'a tué sur le coup… L'éraflure a été faite post-mortem… Il doit être mort aux environs de 22h30… avec une marge de 30 minutes d'erreur.

**Tara :** Sur ce coup… vous devenez les seuls maîtres à bord… Le meurtre a été commis aux Etats-Unis, mais vous en savez plus que nous…

**Steve :** C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Ca ne t'étonne pas Tess que Thorne ne nous ait pas encore appelé ?

**Tessa :** Et que dirait-il ? Qu'on ne peut pas faire erreur, que le gouvernement australien a les yeux rivés sur nous –et sur lui –et qu'il se bat avec les médias qui doivent avoir eu vent de l'affaire peut-être même avant nous ? Je crois que ça lui ferait encore plus peur que de l'accepter !

**Bobby :** Elle est toujours aussi forte pour zapper le moral des gens ?

**Steve :** Mais elle finira par réaliser le tout petit détail qui nous sépare de l'assassin, alors on ne lui en veut pas !

**Tessa :** Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint !

**Steve :** Tu m'aurais étripé !

**Tessa :** Mais je peux m'y mettre maintenant si tu veux !

**Steve :** Tess, tu sais bien que j'adore t'embêter !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Centre de Washington, 11.00 a.m**

Bobby, Jack, Steve et Tessa cherchent Howie

**Bobby:** Howie est un peu étrange… mais c'est un bon informateur.

**Jack :** Soit il va vouloir vous vendre ses camelotes, soit un il vous sortir une mauvaise blague… Ca dépendra de votre chance !

**Steve : **Et c'est quoi le pire des deux ?

**Bobby:** Ca dépendra de son humeur !

_Ils atteignent Howie, qui pointe Tessa du doigt._

**Howie :** Vous vous êtes actrice avec des yeux comme les vôtres !

**Jack :** Non Howie, elle est flic, et le monsieur à coté aussi… et ils aimeraient bien te parler…

**Steve :** Est-ce que vous auriez entendu…

**Howie_ (lui coupant la parole) :_** Vous venez d'Afrique du Sud ? Vous comprenez ce qu'on dit ? Et vous faites quoi aux USA ?

**Bobby :** Howie, quand arrêteras-tu de prendre tous les Australiens que tu croises pour des africains ? Et en plus, ta mère aurait dû t'apprendre qu'on ne coupe pas la parole aux gens !

**Howie :** ok, ok, du calme les amis… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

**Steve :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu à propos d'Olinghton ?

**Howie : **Olinghton ? Connais pas. Qu'est ce qu'une beauté comme vous fait chez les flics ?

**Tessa :** Pardon ?

**Howie :** C'est bon… Je la touche pas votre petite copine monsieur l'Australien, pas besoin de me tourner deux yeux comme ça !

**Tessa :** Ecoutez Howie… vous savez forcément quelque chose sur Olinghton… Un baron de la drogue étranger qui meure à Washington assassiné alors que ses amis prennent un aller simple pour Melbourne, ça fait quand même du bruit, non ?

**Howie :** Ok, ok, je sais qu'il s'est fait descendre… Mais je n'en sais pas plus… La preuve, je savais que deux flics était au FBI, je ne savais même pas que c'était avec Jack et qu'il y avait une femme, et pourtant, vous êtes du genre à faire parler de vous… Oui, je me tais Mr. L'Australien… mais vous reconnaîtrez que ça circule vite ce genre d'info… On a aucune fuite sur Olinghton… il changeait souvent de maîtresse, et il voyageait tout le temps, on en sait pas plus…

**Jack :** Si jamais toi ou un de tes copains retrouvez la mémoire appelle moi…

_Ils s'éloignent._

**Howie :** Au fait, félicitations pour votre mariage Jack ! Vous m'inviterez hein ? EHHHHHHH ! Mr. L'Australien, vous ne voulez pas un portable tout neuf, une télé, autre chose ? Non, répondez tous à la fois surtout !

_Un peu plus loin._

**Tessa :** Alors Mr. L'Australien, toi qui t'es tout fait proposer, c'est quoi le pire ? Les remarques ou la proposition de vente ?

**Bobby :** Encore un qui veut que tu sois la maîtresse de Mr. L'Australien. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur faire penser ça !

**Steve :** Je ne relève pas ces remarques désobligeantes démolisseur !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bureau du FBI, 6.00 p.m**

**Jack :** Steve ? Elle est au téléphone avec qui Tessa ?

**Steve :** Avec Thorne… Il est parti dans ses grandes leçons de morale, j'y ai eu droit deux minutes avant elle.

**Jack :** Tiens, j'ai les premiers résultats du labo… Et vu les circonstances, vous êtes en tête des opérations… donc on vous écoute !

**Steve :** Alors on va essayer d'être à la hauteur…

**Tessa :** Pourquoi Thorne a le don de me mettre en colère !

**Steve :** Il t'a encore interdit les intuitions ?

**Tessa :** « Vous avez une semaine, et pas une heure de plus ! Vous m'entendez Tessa ? Je veux des preuves, que des preuves, pas d'intuitions, rien ! Ne nous faites pas passer pour des fous en Amérique ! » Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais s'il ne suffisait que de relever des preuves… on aurait plus besoin d'inspecteurs de police !

**Steve :** Tu exagères un tout petit peu !

**Tessa :** Mais qu'un tout petit peu alors …

**Jack :** Je pense qu'après un petit récapitulatif, on pourrait tous renter chez nous non ? On est quand même au boulot depuis 4h ce matin, donc bon…

**Lucy :** Oh oui ! Dormir ! Je ne peux plus supporter la vie de ce Olinghton… je l'ai épluchée et épluchée, c'est trop !

**Sue :** Tu prends la salle de bain en premier ? Parce que j'ai l'intention de rester des heures dans mon bain !

**Tara :** A par cette ampoule au pied qui me fait un mal de chien, je tiens la route !

**Tessa :** Du gin et du sel, y a rien de mieux contre les ampoules… Crois moi, je souffre à chaque nouvelle paire de chaussures !

**Bobby :** Je vous dépose à l'hôtel et je rentre manger… J'oubliais, il faut que j'appelle ma mère d'abord…

**Dem :** Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis le plus vieux, et je suis le seul qui ne se plaint pas ! Je vous rappelle que quand je rentre, j'ai mes enfants qui veulent que je m'occupe d'eux… alors j'oublie les longues douches moi !

**Myles :** Tu as voulu te marier… c'est de ta faute !

**Dem :** Mais j'assume figure-toi Myles !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Appartement de Lucy, soirée.**

**Lucy :** Dire que tu vas te marier et que moi je vais rester là, comme une vieille fille ! Mais bon, je suis contente pour toi !

**Sue :** De toute façon tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie… Et même si on n'habitera plus au même endroit, on se verra au travail, et je viendrai te rendre visite quand tu seras devenue la voisine de droite de Tara !

**Lucy :** Tu viendras la visiter avec moi cette maison ?

**Sue :** Bien évidemment ! Je ne vais pas te reloger n'importe où !

**Lucy_ (caressant Lévi) :_** Toi mon gros tu vas sacrement me manquer ! Mais je sens que je ferai du dogsitting plus que prévu… Tu seras bien avec moi ! Je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à mettre ensemble Tessa et Steve… Peut-être ils se débrouilleront sans moi…

**Sue :** Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de trouver quelqu'un pour toi plutôt que de toujours vouloir mettre les autres en couple ?

**Lucy :** Enfin, la dernière fois où je me suis laissée courtisée, Jack a bien failli mourir !

**Sue :** Ce n'était pas ta faute !

**Lucy :** C'est sur, mais bon…

**Sue :** Il n'y a pas de mais bon… et puis pour Tessa et Steve, si ça n'arrive pas à Washington, ça arrivera à Melbourne, mais ils ne peuvent pas passer à coté l'un de l'autre !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Royal Escort Hotel, chambre 314, soirée.**

**Tessa :** Allo ?

**Voix téléphone :** Ici la réception… La chambre 315 cherche à vous joindre. Je vous la mets en ligne ?

**Tessa :** S'il vous plait.

**Autre voix téléphone :** Allo ?

**Tessa :** Steve, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de frapper à ma porte ?

**Steve :** Peut-être. Je parie que tu étais en train de potasser la vie des victimes en cherchant une illumination et que tu mourrais d'envie de m'exposer tes théories !

**Tessa :** Continue comme ça et tu pourras te dire médium !

**Steve :** Alors je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Allo ? Allo ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Royal Escort Hotel, Chambre 315, un instant après.**

_Il ouvre la porte. Elle est chargée de dossiers qu'il lui prend des mains._

**Steve :** C'est quoi ces documents ?

**Tessa :** Des recherches à partir du casier de chaque victime. J'ai pensé qu'Olinghton ou un de ses comparses étaient coupable d'un crime qu'on cherchait à venger.

**Steve :** Tu restes sur l'idée de la vendetta alors.

**Tessa :** Tu as une meilleure idée ?

**Steve :** Pas vraiment…

_Elle s'est assise en tailleur sur le bout du lit. Lui est assis sur une chaise juste en face d'elle, feuilletant les documents qu'elle a apportés._

**Tessa :** Je ne savais pas qu'au FBI un couple marié pouvait travailler dans le même service… D'un autre côté, ce que je sais du fBI, je l'ai vu dans des films…

**Steve :** La direction leur a fait une fleur…

**Tessa :** C'est pas plus mal dans le fond… Plutôt que de laisser les gens se désirer, passer à coté de leurs vies, juste pour une histoire de protocole…

**Steve :** Disons que poser des jalons est quand même important… Imagine toutes les aventures dénuées de tout sentiments –juste bestiales –qui se créeraient au sein d'une équipe… Ca compromettrait beaucoup de choses… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut faire des exceptions quand les histoires sont sérieuses.

**Tessa :** Des amours contrariées et refoulées peuvent être très dangereuses aussi dans une équipe ! C'est presque comme interdire à deux très bons amis de travailler ensemble dans le fond.

**Steve :** De toute façon Tess, une équipe est une chose sentimentalement complexe. Passer des journées entières avec quelqu'un, en côtoyant la mort, en la risquant aussi… ça crée des liens… On a quand même un boulot de tordus…

**Tessa :** Oui, mais il faut bien quelques tordus pour résoudre ces meurtres… Nous sommes de bons tordus quand même… et en général, les familles des victimes nous sont reconnaissantes…

**Steve :** C'est certain… Qu'est ce que tu as dans les cheveux ?

_Il se penche vers elle et saisit ce qui ressemble à une épine de pin dans ses cheveux…_

**Tessa :** Je suis sortie sur le balcon tout à l'heure et…

_Elle s'arrête. Ils sont proches, trop proches…Elle sait ce qui va arriver dans la seconde, mais pas après… Et pourtant, elle ne peut pas résister… Leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se joignent…_

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il a peur… Peur de ce qu'elle pensera, peur qu'elle sache, peur qu'elle ne partage pas._

**Steve :** Je… je… suis…

_Dans sa tête à elle tout se précipite. « Prendre sa vie en main », ce qu'a dit Sue, lui revient._

**Tessa :** Désolé ? Moi je ne le suis pas…

**Steve :** Moi non plus…

_C'est l'ivresse d'un bonheur partagé… d'un bonheur qu'une stupide peur transformait en malheur… c'est la réalisation d'une longue espérance…_

**Royal Escort Hotel, chambre 315, jeudi, 4h45 du matin.**

_Elle entendit le téléphone sonner… Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir ouvrir les yeux –pas avant d'être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve… Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve…c'était trop intense pour un rêve… Quand elle sentit sa main sur sa joue, elle le regarda… il souriait… Il lui effleura le nez et décrocha le téléphone, alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle reconnut la voix de Thorne qui parlait si fort dans le combiné qu'elle aurait pu répéter ses paroles._

**Steve :** Il n'est même pas 5h du matin !

**Téléphone :** J'ai votre mère à ma droite, et ça fait deux heures qu'elle me harcèle pour que je vous appelle !

**Steve :** Ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Melbourne ?

**Téléphone :** Débrouillez vous avec elle !

**Steve :** Maman ?

(_Tessa n'entendait plus à présent qu'un écho de voix, apparemment douce.)_

Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais à Melbourne ?

Tu me dis que tu as fait 400 kilomètre pour venir me voir à l'improviste ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Mais Papa est où ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai tu me l'avais dit…

Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te le dire !

A ton avis ? Je travaille… C'est pour ça que je suis payé tous les mois !

Mais tu loges où du coup ?

Très bien… Tu vas voir Martha Gallaway, c'est ma voisine de droite, et tu lui expliques que tu es ma mère. Elle a un double de mes clés… Il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose dans le frigo, alors prends dans la boite à thé de grand-mère un peu d'argent… Et je te défends de m'astiquer la maison de fond en comble…

Non, non, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici… Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses !

Oui Maman, je suis prudent…

Mais non ! Non, Maman, je ne laisse pas mon cœur en Amérique…

Je le ramène avec moi…

Oui Maman, moi aussi je t'aime…

A bientôt…

_Il raccroche._

**Tessa :** Qui est Martha Gallaway ?

**Steve : **Jalouse ? Martha, Une blonde avec des yeux très bleus… Une beauté… _(Elle le regarde avec une moue qui exprime sa pensée...) _… Enfin, dans les années 50… Ses enfants ne viennent jamais la voir… Alors elle me fait un petit dîner de temps à autre…

**Tessa :** Alors comme ça, ta mère ne savait pas que tu n'étais même plus sur le continent ?

**Steve :** Je ne le lui ai pas dit… En même temps, mon père est parti faire sa semaine de safari dans le centre… alors elle a sauté dans le train en se disant qu'elle aviserait à Melbourne… Et elle se contrefiche qu'il soit 5h du matin ici…

**Tessa :** D'un autre côté, je ne peux rien dire… Je me contrefiche qu'il soit 2h du matin quand je t'appelle…

**Steve :** Toi ce n'est pas pareil… J'ai besoin de t'entendre en plein milieu de la nuit…

_Il l'embrasse._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voiture de Lucy, Jeudi, 8h30 a.m.**

_Lucy passe prendre nos deux australiens, en compagnie de Sue…_

_Dans la voiture._

**Lucy :** Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est changement de voiturier…

**Sue :** Vous allez découvrir la courtoisie au volant aux Etats-Unis… Alors, quelques idées sur ce meurtre ?

**Tessa :** Je pense à une personne proche d'une victime d'Olinghton… Qui aurait tué tout le petit groupuscule petit à petit, pour lui faire peur… avant même de s'attaquer à lui.

**Lucy :** Je vais te faire des recherches…

**Steve :** Tu peux aussi me faire une petite remontée de l'arbre généalogique d'Olinghton s'il te plait ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose…

**Tessa :** Et aussi les papiers de la bonne.

**Tessa (_à Sue) :_** Alors, vous vous mariez quand ?

**Sue :** Je ne sais pas encore… D'ici cinq ou six mois je pense… De toute façon, dès que je les dates, vous avez intérêt à déposer une demande de congés tous les deux, parce que vous y serez !

**Tessa :** Ne t'inquiète pas... Je m'en occuperais !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Bureau du FBI, 11h30.**

_Tous sont noyés dans les papiers concernant Olinghton, les autres victimes, leurs passés, leurs ancêtres._

_Tout d'un coup Tessa s'arrête… Elle semble absorbée par quelque chose –mais quoi ?_

**Jack_ (à Steve) :_** Elle va bien ?

**Steve :** Oh, oui… je crois que ce soir ce meurtre sera élucidé… Trois, deux, un…

**Tessa_ (la voix pressante, mais toujours absorbée) :_** Steve ?

**Steve :** Illumine-moi de ton imagination, je t'écoute…

**Tessa :** Qu'est-ce qu'a exactement dit Soter dans l'ambulance ?

**Steve :** Olinghton, c'est de la faute d'Olinghton…

**Tessa :** C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ce n'est pas aux ambulanciers qu'il parlait, mais à son assassin, du moins c'est ce que je crois.

**Steve :** Et ?

**Tessa :** Une jeune fille, Elisa Uthon, a quitté Melbourne il y a deux semaines pour venir à Washington. Une brune d'environ 20 ans… Une fille sans père dont la mère décédée était liée au milieu. La bonne des Soter est brune, a 21 ans, travaille depuis deux semaines chez les MacFoster, et il n'y a aucune trace d'elle avant ces deux semaines… Je crois que c'est la même personne

**Steve :** Je ne comprends pas comment d'une accusation que Soter aurait faite aux ambulanciers tu arrives à la bonne des voisins… Enfin, je présume que tu penses que cette inconnue serait la fille d'Olinghton ?

**Tessa :** Ou d'un de ses amis…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Salle d'interrogatoire, 13h00.**

**Tessa :** Il y a juste un point que j'aimerais que vous m'éclaircissiez… Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de vous avant ces quinze derniers jours ? A moins que vous ne soyer quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas, Mlle. Uthon ?

**Jack :** On peut le prouver…

**Steve :** J'ai un scénario à vous proposer… Il est possible qu'il faille y ajouter quelques modifications, mais je vous laisserai le soin de le faire. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous avez décidé de vous venger de cet homme –Olinghton –qui n'a pas assumé votre paternité… Vous vouliez lui faire peur, et lui jouer la vendetta… comme il l'avait joué sur Douglass Etherson, votre beau-père, il y a 10ans… Vous vouliez qu'on l'accuse de meurtres… qu'il fuit aux USA, et ainsi qu'on ne découvre jamais que c'était vous…

**La fille :** Vous êtes malin… vous êtes très malin inspecteur… Mais est-ce que vous pouvez le prouver ?

**Tessa :** Kévin Soter est sorti du coma il y a 1h… Je pense que lui pourra le confirmer…

**La fille :** Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait… Olinghton a payé… le prix fort d'ailleurs… Si vous aviez vu son visage quand il s'est trouvé en face de moi… Il a dit que lui non plus ne regrettait pas la mort de Etherson… _(Elle s'effondre en larmes)_ Il a dit que ma mère n'avait pas voulu de lui… qu'il aurait aimé être mon père… Il mentait, il mentait, il ne pouvait que mentir… Alors j'ai tiré… Comme pour les autres… Ils sont tous morts, tous, tous, tous… Envoyez mes vœux à Soter…

**Tessa :** Le plus triste dans votre histoire, c'est qu'au final, vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Bureau du FBI, 14h.**

**Jack :** Soter a lâché le nom du parrain… Il veut se retirer du milieu… Je crois que les Etats-Unis et l'Australie sont contents…

**Bobby _(à Steve et Tessa) :_** Bravo tous les deux… Vous faites du très bon travail…

**Steve :** C'était quand même une drôle d'enquête… On a beau en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs, c'est toujours étrange…

**Lucy :** Vous prenez l'avion demain…

**Tara :** Ca va faire bizarre… On s'était habitués à vous…

**Tessa :** On téléphonera !

**Sue :** De toute façon, dès que j'ai la date du mariage, je t'appelle…

**Lucy :** Et s'il ne vous donne pas de congés votre Commissaire Thorne, je me charge personnellement de lui !

**Jack :** Ils ne sont pas encore partis… Ils ne prennent l'avion que demain en fin de matinée !

**Dem :** Moi je propose qu'on retourne faire une partie de billard pour faire plaisir à Lévy ! Parce que aujourd'hui je veux voir Myles tirer dans une boule !

**Myles :** Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous plaisiez à vous moquer de moi ? Je pense que c'est de la jalousie…

**Jack :** Tu sais qu'on t'envie tous Myles…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Ils passèrent une excellente soirée au billard. Myles était toujours aussi nul… Dem et Donna se débrouillaient bien… Lévy poussa une boule avec la truffe, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Tout le monde comprit pour Steve et Tessa, et tout le monde en était content, même Myles…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vendredi, 11h a.m, aéroport de Washington.**

_**Voix aéroport : **Les passagers du vol à destination de Los Angeles peuvent embarquer._

**Steve :** C'est pour nous… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous faire toute une histoire par rapport à nos armes de service comme à Los Angeles…

**Bobby :** Vous êtes célèbres ce matin, ils parlent de vous dans le journal… alors ça devrait passer !

**Tessa :** On a deux heures de battement à Los Angeles je crois… C'est magnifique pour le décalage horaire ! Bon, c'est l'heure… alors, au revoir tout le monde… Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous connaître…

**Steve :** Moi aussi… de toute façon, on reviendra bientôt, quand Lévy aura vêtu son habit de chien d'honneur !

**Bobby :** Au revoir tout les deux…

**Lucy :** Envoyez nous un email en arrivant !

**Tara :** Vous avez intérêt !

**Tessa :** On le fera !

**Myles :** Au revoir Tessa… Moins charmé de vous voir partir que de vous avoir connue… Soyez heureuse, et prenez soin de vous !

**Tessa :** Merci…

**Sue :** Rentrez bien… A bientôt !

**Jack :** Allez, filez à l'embarquement sinon Melbourne ne va pas vous revoir de sitôt !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hôtesse :** Porte 3g.

M. Hayden, vous embarquez en porte 3g, bon voyage !

_Ils avancent._

**Tessa :** J'ai l'impression que l'hôtesse t'aime bien…

**Steve :** Quelle hôtesse ? Moi je ne vois qu'une jolie blonde avec deux yeux bleus que j'adore !

_Il l'embrasse._

**Tessa :** Et que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

**Steve :** Thorne criera une fois de plus. Mais est-ce qu'on l'a écouté rien qu'une fois ?

_Ils sourient et suivent le couloir d'embarquement main dans la main._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Commissariat de Melbourne, samedi, 8h a.m**

_**A Washington c'est encore vendredi.**_

_Une petite femme brune répond au téléphone._

**Femme :** Brigade criminelle, Dee Suzeraine à l'appareil.

**Téléphone :** Bonsoir… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est chez vous. Ici Lucy Dotson… Je travaille au bureau du FBI où sont venus Steve et Tessa.

**Dee :** Oh ! Et, il se passe quelque chose ?

**Lucy :** Pas vraiment. Mais je sais que vous faites partie de leurs amis et j'ai une vidéo à vous montrer. Je vous l'envoie par email. J'ai un ami qui travaille à la surveillance de l'aéroport.

_Elle ouvre sa boite. Lucy lui a envoyé une séquence de la vidéosurveillance ou Steve et Tessa s'embrassent et repartent main dans la main._

**Dee :** Ils se sont finalement décidés… Thorne et moi avons parié… Il va sûrement crier pour les convenances, mais il a gagné son pari. Je disais que ça se passerait au retour de Washington, il disait à Washington. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je perds 50$ avec le sourire

**TO BE CONTINUED**

26


End file.
